Mobile devices are often connected to other computing devices. Traditionally, the relationship between the devices is assumed before the devices are connected. For example, when a user connects a mobile phone to a personal computer, the assumption is often that the personal computer acts as a host to the mobile phone. Current systems do not negotiate the roles of devices based on the capabilities of the devices.